Studs, Chains, and Eyeliner
by SunaOkami
Summary: Emo Trey, Goth Landon, and Punk Spike live the average life of teenage misfits.
1. Landon

Morning. The sun shone brightly through a boy's dark green curtains. He woke to turn off his alarm clock, then slept in for a couple extra minutes.

When he woke up again, he put on a striped shirt and green tee, as well as a pair of skin-tight jeans. He combed his hand through his messy brown hair, brushing it out of his wide green eyes. Sighing, he walked slowly downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he heard his mother yell.

"Trey, you better be eating a _real_ breakfast for once. I don't want you getting annorexic."

"Yeah mom," he lied, shoving a cookie in his mouth. Trey left for his bus stop. Today was the first day of school.

The school was filled with people all over the place. Trey looked around.

"Where is that son of a-"

"BAH!!"

Trey flinched. His friend Spike had just poked him in the sides from behind.

Spike's appearance was much different from Trey's. While Trey was a sickly pale color, Spike's bleached mess of, well, spikes, made his skin look slightly darker.

His eyes were a shocking icy blue.

He wore a red shirt with a guitar on it and green cargo shorts. The rest of his legs were covered in high athletic socks.

Spike's most noticable features were his piercings. He had several on his ears, one on his right eyebrow, and his trademark was the one that held the safety pin through his mouth.

While kicking his skateboard up to catch it, he looked around, then at Trey.

"Hey emo. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Shut up."

Spike was talking about Landon.

Landon wasn't a girl. He was their best friend since they were kids. Landon moved back to England at age ten. The boys would finally get to see him again, since he moved back. Landon should have been in tenth grade, but he was too busy getting in trouble with the law to get good grades, so he was held back a year.

Trey kept in touch with letters, but he missed seeing his friend's face. He and Spike were extremely anxious for his arrival.

"So he's coming right?"

"Yeah, he's got homeroom with us."

The bell rang, and the boys went to class.

They each sat on one side of the same desk, hoping Landon would sit between them. Staring at the door, everyone but Landon came in.

Finally, someone walked in right when the bell rang again.

"Is that _him?_" Spike asked.

"Landon..."


	2. Homeroom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gerard Way...But I wish I did...lol jk...Or am I?_

* * *

"Is that...really _him?_" Spike asked in pure shock. "I mean, we've changed, but compared to him...Wow..."

"It's gotta be him. I can tell by his eyes."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Shut up. Besides, you know that too. Nobody else has pitch black doll eyes."

Landon sat in the corner of the room, probably wanting to hide in the dark. His hair, once dark blonde, was now a slick jet black. It was styled like Trey's, only longer, and the bangs were tipped a flaming bright red.

He wore a dress shirt and tie that of resembling the outfit Gerard Way used to wear. He also wore baggy black pants with several chains, zippers, and buckles on it.

He also wore makeup. His face was much too pale to be natural; maybe he spent the past four years in the dark? His eyes were outlined heavily with black eyeliner. And lips aren't supposed to be gray, right? It's a wonder he even got to school without getting in trouble for what shallow judgmental people call "cross-dressing".

Spike leaned over towards Landon. He had to be the first to talk to him.

"Hey, Landon!" he whispered. "Landon!!"

Landon looked up. He immediately saw his friends, slightly smiled, then waved.

"Well, what are you doing over there? Com'ere!"

Trey nodded in agreement. Landon quickly changed seats, his chains making a cute jingling sound as he moved.

The teacher walked in and told the class to pay attention for attendance. He looked over his glasses and read the names aloud.

"Landon Ashby?"

"Here," he said in a deep British accent.

"...Spike Decker?"

"Yeah."

"...Trey Takahashi?"

Trey raised his hand, not paying the teacher much attention.

After going through all the names, it was apparent the very small class was quite diverse. There were students of all origins, religions, personalities, and subcultures.

For instance, Spike wast he only angry German punk who considered anarchy as his religion. Trey was the only depressed Catholic, half Japanese emo, and Landon was the only melancholy British goth Atheist. The class was also filled with several jocks and preps, which they absolutely hated.

"I especially hate the girls. They're such an annoyance, giggling and gossiping and dressing like their trying to get some!" Spike said just loud enough for them to hear. "You heard me preppies! I swear, if I see or hear any of you again, I'll rip out your intestines and hang you with them!"

The three outcasts laughed, but underneath their laughter, a girl's voice could be heard. She was trying not to laugh at what Spike had just said, but couldn't.

He looked around and saw a small girl in the doorway. She wore all black, and had medium length emo hair. In her hand was a paper she was to give to the homeroom teacher. After she completed this task, she left.

"Huh. Looks like you've got a fan," said Landon.

"Wow, you're lucky. She's kinda cute," Trey noted with envy.

"Her? Nah. She doesn't like me. That's Reese's friend, Skye, right? She's a tenth grader, so she couldn't like me. Besides, she's always avoiding me.

"Just 'cause she a tenth grader doesn't mean she can't like you. And about the avoidance, well-"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Landon finished for Trey.

"Right," said Trey.

"I don't know..."

The bell rang. The boys had to go to their next classes.


	3. First Hour

_late disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas :)_

* * *

The three had to each go to a different class for first hour. Trey had English, Spike had art, and Landon had algebra.

Trey was very bright, but taking enriched English was a mistake. He had no one to talk to. The class was fiiled with geeks and geniuses. He sulked in his desk.

Right off the bat, his teacher started assigning everyone copies of Romeo and Juliet. Reading made Trey's head hurt.

"Ah I hate my life..." he mumbled.

When everyone had a book, Trey began skimming through it.

"All right, class," the teacher began. "Does anyone have any questions before we get started? Yes...Trey?"

Trey put his hand down.

"Yeah, uh when do they commit suicide?"

"...We'll get there. Now today's homework is to read acts one through two."

"Are you serious, lady?! That's too much for me!"

"Well you were the one who took this class, Trey."

"Ugh..."

Spike seemed to be having a much better time. He was quite the artist. And the troublemaker. Lucky for him, the art classes' first project was ceramics.

"Sweet! Throwing hunks of clay at people, messing with the carving tools, molding naughty things...I love this stuff."

Before they could get their clay, the class had to each draw a picture that represented them.

"Is Spike your real name?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, my parents are kinda weird..."

"Okay, well what did you draw?"

Holding up his picture, he smiled proudly.

"A...Stack of needles?"

"Yep. That's the one they used for my first ear piercing, and that one is the one _I_ used for the rest, and that one is the one I used for my nose, and that bobby pin was for my lip, and that safety pin was for my mouth, and that jumbo sewing needle was the one I stole from my mom to do my eyebrow..."

"That's...Lovely, dear."

"I know. When do I get my clay?"

Algebra was akward for Landon. He just wanted to get class over with, since he never paid attention. But the class was filled with curious girls who continuously asked him questions.

"Ooh, your hair is so pretty. And shiny. Can I pet it?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"Where do you think?"

"Are you from London?"

"Blackpool, actually. Although I do love London."

"Landon...London...Landon...London...Hahaha!"

"...Heh."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like that guy from The Cure?"

"Robert Smith? Yes, and I'll take that as a compliment."

"Can I put lipstick on you?"

"I usually do that myself..."

"Say something Britishy!"

"Hey don't touch my bum, you bloody American!"

"OOH!! Do it again!!"

"Sorry I just wanted to jingle your chains..."


	4. Second and Third Hour

After first hour, which seemed to drag on forever, the boys were off to their next classes. Trey and Landon got to spend time together in science while Spike got in touch with his German side.

"Lob Hitler!"

"Herr Decker! Vatch your tongue!"

"Heheh, sorry. I couldn't resist, Frau."

"Vell don't say it again!"

"Vell don't say it again!" He mimicked.

"Vas is das?"

"Uh...No hablo es Deutsch?"

Science brought Landon and Trey closer. Literally.

"Uh, I think you should've taken some time to explain what these chemicals do before we used them sir," said Trey.

"Yeah, it's the first day and we've already created a chemical bond that actually bonds other things together," said Landon.

"Well how smart are you two!" the teacher exclaimed.

Second hour went by much faster. Trey was on his way to choir. Spike now had English, where he would meet up with Landon.

Passing by several other students, Landon went down a hallway where he met up with Skye.

"Ello."

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not, I haven't been here since I was eleven."

"Oh...Well, I better go."

"Before you do, where and when do you have study hall?"

Trey joined choir because he secretly liked to hear his voice. When they were little the boys would dream about becoming rock stars. Also, for the past couple of years, the choir used Trey to accompany the piano with his acoustic guitar. He really did think they would suck without him. Seriously.

"Oh hello, Trey," the choir teacher said joyfully.

"Hey. Where do I sit?"

"Right...by...Angel."

"Ah great, I have to sit by the princess of preps."

"Ew, I have to sit by that freak?!"

Trey hissed at her.

"Omigod! You got your evil spit on me! It burns!!"

Trey pulled his pin cushion out of his pocket.

"You still have that voodoo doll, weirdo?" Angel sneered.

"Of course. It reminds me of the great time we spent together in sewing last year," he said sarcastically.

He immediately jabbed a pin in the heart repeatedly.

In English Spike and Landon tried to decipher the single first act of Romeo and Juliet. It was all the normal classes had to read, but they didn't get anything out of it.

Looking out the window, Spike stared at the clouds.

"The sky is so grey..."

"Hm? Sky? That reminds me, Skye looked over her schedule with me and she has seventh hour with us."

"So?"

"I thought you might want to know."

"I don't care."

"She seems nice. You should at least talk to her."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"You never know. She could be your Juliet."

"...Wait...She's gonna kill herself?"

"You're still as stupid as ever, Spike."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, you'll always be my Romeo, Landon."

"Wrap your arms around me and I'll pull my knife pocket knife out on you."

"That's okay, I'll back off."

"What's the matter? I thought you liked sharp objects."

"Stay away from me you psycho!"

The boys ended up rolling around on the ground. They stopped their wrestling only to see their classmates staring at Landon on his knees over Spike.

"What?" yelled Spike. "It's not what you dinkweeds think!"

"I thought I was your Romeo, heh..."

"Shut up."


	5. Fourth Hour and Lunch

Eventually, the fun times the boys were having in third hour ended. Trey now had Algebra I with Spike, and Landon had art. In Algebra, Trey waited patiently in his seat while Spike barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" he wailed as he jumped, flying into his seat.

"So how was your last class?" Trey whispered, slightly smiling.

"I got a boyfriend I think."

"And on the first day? Good for you," the emo snickered.

"You must have a fan too, look who followed you from choir."

Spike pointed to Angel, who was talking to her preppy posse on the other side of the room. She looked over at them with a dirty look. Spike just grinned, eyes squinted and a forced smile from ear to ear. Trey tried to ignore her, which was hard, because of the volume of her insufferable voice.

"Why don't outcasts leave me alone?!" she yelled.

"Aw, but it's just so much fun messing with you," said Spike.

"Get lost, you pierced loser!"

"You know it's funny that, uh, your name's Angel, 'cause it's kinda ironic."

Meanwhile, in Landon's art class, he had to draw a picture like Spike did. His picture was much more detailed, and kind of hard to tell what it was of.

"And what would that be?" asked the teacher.

"Why, it's a correction facility in Manchester. I spent a lot of time there," answered Landon, almost proudly.

The teacher turned as pale as him, then said no more.

Back in Algebra...

"When do we get to eat?" groaned Spike "I'm dyin' here!"

Trey didn't pay him any attention. His eye was on the clock. It seems that people get excited to go back to school, but once they return, they wish it was summer again. Spike began drumming on his desk to a tune one of his brothers came up with for a song. He started headbanging and humming, which finally caught Trey.

"That Mikey's new drum solo?"

"No duh Sherlock." He continued headbanging until the teacher slammed her ruler on his desk.

"What the-"

The bell rang suddenly, signaling lunch. Everyone pushed and shoved to get out of the room. All three boys had A lunch together, and were as Spiked called it "Totally stoked."

Trey and Spike ran to the cafeteria, soon to find their ninth-grade friend, Reese, sitting at a table. Her long, flowing magenta hair and baggy black clothes could be spotted a mile away. She waved over at them, her red-brown eyes gleaming. Next to her was Skye, who was painting her nails the same hue as Reese's hair.

"Hey guys. Where's Landy?"

As if he heard her, Landon appeared out of nowhere. Spike ran past him, quickly turning around to pants him. His jaw dropped. Everyone in the cafeteria stared blankly.

"Bondage pants? You wear pants under pants?! Are you mad?!"

"I catch colds easily," he answered. "Besides, you don't need to see my shorts, your not missing anything important."

"What was that about, Spike?!" Reese screeched.

"I thought it would be fun-"

Trey had just sneaked up behind Spike, pantsing _him_. Nobody really bothered to look. It was no shock that he had red, white and blue striped boxers on, since they were hanging out all day anyway. Almost tripping, he pulled his cargos back up and glared at his friends, bursting in laughter.

"Oh I get it. You were trying to impress someone!" said Reese.

"NO!"

"Yeah, what he _really_ was doing was trying to get in his boyfriend's pants!!" Trey could barely get out between laughs of hysterical levels.

After that awkward incident, the the boys and Reese began catching up while Skye stared off into space. The bell soon rang again, which meant they had to get to their fifth hour classes. Trey was going to find something to do in study hall to keep from boredom. Spike was probably going to destroy the chemistry lab in his science class. And Landon had Industrial Tech, which could result in several bad outcomes.


	6. Fifth Hour

Fifth hour. Trey had a mixed study hall, meaning older kids had it with him. Reese was there, scribbling punk band symbols on the cover of her black and white striped notebook. She didn't notice that Trey had gotten into the room until he jumped on her back and they nearly tipped over.

"Trey, why couldn't you be a good friend and walked to class with me instead of trying to maul me?!"

"But that's lame! I like to do things a little bit more exciting, you know?"

Just then, Spike's brother Mikey walked into the room. He was the third oldest of the Decker boys. The other two didn't go to school. Johnny had no motivation, so he dropped out. Benji did some crazy stuff that got him expelled. And because their mom had no faith in Spike, the single mother relied on Mikey to bring home big money someday.

Mikey wore grey shorts and a white T-shirt (with an 'M' on it) over a long red one. What he was most well known for, however, was his retro '80s hairstyle. Like A Flock of Seagulls meets Satan himself. Basically, cute dirty blond horns on the sides of his head.

Trey got off of Reese, whirled around and ran up to him.

"Hey, Mikey, what's up?"

"I'm good. And you two?"

"Good," relplied Reese.

"Muy Bueno Muchacho," answered Trey.

"I see. So how's my bro doin'?"

"I dunno. He's seemed a little down lately. Girl problems maybe?"

"Who?"

"Skye," Trey said slyly. Reese slapped him.

"Her? Dang, she's cute. No fair."

"I know, right?" Reese slapped them both.

"Skye would never like any of you pigs; not you, not you, and definitely not Spike."

"You can't blame us! She's hot," said Mikey.

"Yeah, but I guess that's something she wouldn't know about," laughed Trey.

"Don't start with me, pretty-boy!!!"

While Trey was getting a beating in study hall, Spike wreaked havoc in science. He was mixing all sorts of chemicals, took off his goggles, sniffed the chemicals, then drank them. He then a seizure, making everyone panic.

"Spike, you just drank salt water," said the teacher.

"...Yeah, I knew that. I knew that..."

In shop class, the students got a head start on making simple wooden boxes. Landon soon when up to his teacher several minutes after going through safety precautions.

"Done!"

"It's so small..."

"Sorry. I get a little saw-happy."

"I'm surprised you didn't cut yourself with all the power tools around!" yelled some random kid.

"That's ridiculous!" Landon yelled back. "I don't mutilate myself. Only others...," he said under his breath and alternately eying the kid and the sander. The random kid backed away.

"Well, anyway, do it again. You got a whole week."

"You're the boss. At least I get to mess with the saws again," he said with a smile you could only get out of a jolly Englishman.

The speakers suddenly announced:

"Spike and Michael Decker, please report to the main office. Spike and Michael Decker to the main office."

"What'd I do? It's only my first day!!" asked Spike.

"But it's _you_," all his classmates said in unison.

Spike walked to the main office slumping, hands in his pockets. He stopped when he saw the green tips of the black liberty spikes on the head of the man inside.

"Benji, what are you doing here?!"

"Haza...wuttaflah...Hey, Spikey!! I came're tuh seezyuuz....

"This man has wandered onto school property, banging on the doors. He seems drunk, and claims to be your brother. Is he?" asked the principal.

"Oh God no."

Mikey walked into the office at this point.

"Oh God no."

"That's what I said."

Soon, a small Mommy Decker stomped in angrily. Her eyes looked more full of stress than ever. Her mouth was a permanent teal frown. Pushing the short blond hair out of her face, she began scolding her eldest son.

"Benjamin Chester Decker!! How many times have I told you to stay out of my booze!! You're not even 18!! And I was just in the middle of giving a client a haircut!! You're lucky I got someone to take over for me!! You boys are so...Ugh!!!"

"Mrs. Decker-"

"Amelia. I have no husband."

"Yes, well, Amelia, please escort your son home, will you?" said the frightened principal.

"Gladly," she answered, pulling Benji by the ear to the car.

"That's what...sheee saiduh!!! Hahaha!!!"

"What a scary little woman, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it, dude," Spike laughed uneasily with the principal.

"Wait 'til Johnny hears about this," Mikey said, bursting into laughter.


	7. Six and Seventh Hour

It took a while to explain their brother's problems to their principal, but the boys got out of trouble by sixth hour. The day was almost over, and Spike just wanted to leave school; Benji had told his brothers that prison was much worse.

Trey, Landon, and Spike all had Civics together. Spike got there late, but surprisingly with a pass.

"So what happened?" whispered Trey. Landon just smiled devilishly.

"One word: Benji."

Trey winced.

Confused, Landon asked, "Is he really that bad now?"

"To put it simply, worse than all of us combined," answered Spike.

"Ahem," the teacher tapped the boys on their backs, "Could you three look at the seating chart and sit down already?"

Trey turned and looked at him embarrassed. "Yes, sir! Heheheh...Ha." The boys reluctantly walked up to the front of the class to find their assigned seats.

Tapping his feet with one eye twitching uncontrollably, Spike tried to see the clock, but it was blocked from his view by a cabinet. He began rocking back and forth.

"Just one more hour after this. One more...I swear if we don't get out soon I'm gonna fake a seizure."

Trey eyed him from across the room. "He looks like he's gonna have a seizure or something."

Landon wondered why he even had to go to school. His father was a manager of a big music company. Having lots of money, he really didn't see why he'd ever have to earn a cent.

None of the boys really paid attention. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, and it was time for seventh hour. Spike followed Landon to his locker. When he opened it, Spike was expecting lots of black, and chains, and skulls, but no.

"Are you sure you didn't just break into somebody else's locker?" he asked, scratching his spiky bleached head.

"Nope. I know it looks normal, but then again, I never got the chance to make it feel more like home."

"Oh. Then...," Spike reached into his back pocket, "There," he said, slapping a skateboarding sticker of a skull being eaten by a muffin.

"Well that's better. And random...Anyway, let's go. It's study hall."

"The best class," replied Spike.

"Because it's the easiest."

"Duh."

By this time, Trey had already made it to art class, and like everyone else, had to draw a picture. The teacher was even more confused with this one.

"A dinosaur with pigtails?"

"No, it's my sister!"

"Really? Well she certainly is cute."

Trey frowned. "You don't have to lie. I made her look bad on purpose."

While on their way to class, Spike and Landon passed a flier for the summer talent show.

"Honestly, I don't see why they'd be advertising this on the first day of school. Summer's a ways away," said Landon.

"Yeah, but now I know I gotta practice my singing skills," replied Spike. He started singing to amuse everyone around him. "She's so lucky...She's a star, but she cry-cry-cries in her lonely heart thinkin-"

"Save it for the talent show," Landon barely managed to say without uttering a smile. The two of them soon found themselves in class, and Landon immediately spotted two open seats next to Skye. He pulled on Spike's shirt, and he reluctantly followed him.

It turned out that the three of them had a lot in common. Skye had a hard time paying attention to both of the boys at the same time, competing for attention.

"So, yeah, my father's been extremely busy lately. He's managing this one band right now. I think they're a German band, called Kütz or something. What a random name. I don't even think that's a German word."

"Yea-" Skye tried to answer.

"-It's not, trust me," interrupted Spike.

"As if you were fluent in German," said Landon.

"Yeah, well, I know that's not German. I've met the singer. My mom works for his wife. And the umlaut's for looks, it's pronounced like 'cuts'.

"Aweso-" Skye was cut off again.

"So his wife could use it for her hair salon name. And wouldn't you be rich if your mum really worked for her?"

"Apparently they Herr and Madame Kütz don't like others getting their money."

"Right...," said Landon sarcastically.

"It's true!! You believe, me don't you?" Spike asked Skye. He stared at her while waiting for a reply, and her eyes turned away so he couldn't look at them.

"Well...I guess anything's possible. Uh, yeah," she said with a faint smile.

Spike smiled back so hard his safety pin came undone and it cut his cheek.

"Gah!"

Landon laughed uncontrollably, but Skye leaned in near Spike and touched his face.

"What the-"

"Hold still, you dork. Before you leave another hole in your head." She gently pulled the pin's point out of place and fixed it, wiping the blood away.

Spike twitched. "Uh, thanks, but I coulda handled it myself."

"Just trying to help." They turned when they heard a thud on the ground. Landon fell out of his chair still laughing."

"It's not funny!!" yelled Spike angrily.

"Oh yes it is. Your own piercing went against you and you had to get a girl to help you take it out!!!"

Skye was starting to laugh too.

"Oh ha-ha. So hilarious. Whatever."

The bell rang. Spike suddenly forgot about what they were talking about.

"FREEDOM!!!!"


End file.
